The demand for more compact physical arrangements of microelectronic elements such as integrated chips and dies has become even more intense with the rapid progress of portable electronic devices, the expansion of the Internet of Things, nano-scale integration, subwavelength optical integration, and more. Merely by way of example, devices commonly referred to as “smart phones” integrate the functions of a cellular telephone with powerful data processors, memory and ancillary devices such as global positioning system receivers, electronic cameras, and local area network connections along with high-resolution displays and associated image processing chips. Such devices can provide capabilities such as full internet connectivity, entertainment including full-resolution video, navigation, electronic banking and more, all in a pocket-size device. Complex portable devices require packing numerous chips and dies into a small space.
Microelectronic elements often comprise a thin slab of a semiconductor material, such as silicon or gallium arsenide. Chips and dies are commonly provided as individual, prepackaged units. In some unit designs, the die is mounted to a substrate or a chip carrier, which is in turn mounted on a circuit panel, such as a printed circuit board (PCB). Dies can be provided in packages that facilitate handling of the die during manufacture and during mounting of the die on the external substrate. For example, many dies are provided in packages suitable for surface mounting. Numerous packages of this general type have been proposed for various applications. Most commonly, such packages include a dielectric element, commonly referred to as a “chip carrier” with terminals formed as plated or etched metallic structures on the dielectric. The terminals typically are connected to the contacts (e.g., bond pads) of the die by conductive features such as thin traces extending along the die carrier and by fine leads or wires extending between the contacts of the die and the terminals or traces. In a surface mounting operation, the package may be placed onto a circuit board so that each terminal on the package is aligned with a corresponding contact pad on the circuit board. Solder or other bonding material is generally provided between the terminals and the contact pads. The package can be permanently bonded in place by heating the assembly so as to melt or “reflow” the solder or otherwise activate the bonding material.
Certain packages, commonly referred to as “chip scale packages,” occupy an area of the circuit board equal to, or only slightly larger than, the area of the device incorporated in the package. This scale is advantageous in that it reduces the overall size of the assembly and permits the use of short interconnections between various devices on the substrate, which in turn limits signal propagation time between devices and thus facilitates operation of the assembly at high speeds.
Semiconductor dies can also be provided in “stacked” arrangements, wherein one die is provided on a carrier, for example, and another die is mounted on top of the first die. These arrangements can allow a number of different dies to be mounted within a single footprint on a circuit board and can further facilitate high-speed operation by providing a short interconnection between the dies. Often, this interconnect distance can be only slightly larger than the thickness of the die itself. For interconnection to be achieved within a stack of die packages, interconnection structures for mechanical and electrical connection may be provided on both sides (e.g., faces) of each die package (except for the topmost package). This has been done, for example, by providing contact pads or lands on both sides of the substrate to which the die is mounted, the pads being connected through the substrate by conductive vias or the like. Examples of stacked chip arrangements and interconnect structures are provided in U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2010/0232129, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
However, some stacked arrangements where the surfaces of dies or devices are in intimate contact or proximity to each other are sensitive to the presence of particles or contamination (e.g., greater than 0.5 nm) on one or both surfaces of the stacked dies. For instance, particles remaining from processing steps can result in poorly bonded regions between the stacked dies. Temporary bonding of dies and substrates, for processing or handling, can be particularly problematic, since removal of temporary carriers and substrates can leave behind bonding layer residue.
Residue from temporary bond layers, which can be comprised of high temperature polymers, can be discontinuous with varying thicknesses on the substrate surface (e.g., thickness may range from 50 nm to 30 um). Plasma ashing can be used to remove thin residue, but even long oxygen plasma ashing steps (e.g., over 40 minutes) may not remove the thickest residues, and in many instances, may oxidize the conductive interconnect layer, for example, a copper interconnect layer. In such cases, a high temperature (e.g., over 50° C.) wet process is sometimes used to remove thick residue; however, the process may not be compatible with other die layers or materials. For instance, the high temperature wet process can degrade the smoothness of the polished metal layers, reducing device yield.